Cacophile
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: Souta, who has been secretly obsessed with the occoult, has gone in to the fudel era to see if he can become a demon as Naraku did. On the way he befreinds Kohaku who helps in win over Naraku but thier feelings become more then freindship and what will be
1. first steps

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Authors note: This story is something I've wanted to do for a long time but it was also the kind of story that I had to see written several times before I could write one of this kind myself. This story will be told in Souta's point of view because he seems to be the only character to fit with what I have planed and I'm going to explore a very dark explanation for his obsession with Inuyasha. I'm going to warn all of you now that this isn't going to be a thing like anything I've ever written before so if you love me for my sweet yaoi and shounen-ai works then back away right now because I assure you after reading this you will never think the same way of me again. One final note to add is this the title is Latin. Caco meaning evil and phile meaning lover. Cacophile means evil lover.

I heard his voice again. Inuyasha has come from the well in to our time. I marched from my bedroom to the kitchen to see him. He was very little of what I was looking for but he would be enough until I could somehow cross over to his era to have that encounter I dreamed of so many nights.

I smiled and pretended to be a sweet and innocent child but it was so hard for me to do so because of what I wanted. Not wanted but needed.

Something I needed so bad that I could think of nothing but that one thing. I will not go in to detail about that want but I assure you that everything will become clear in due time.

My sister and Inuyshay restocked on items that they would need and prepared further return to the fudel era in the morning. A trip that I was going to take part in with or without approval from them. I had to go to see for myself if the things I've heard them say were true and I could become what I had desired to be all along ever since I had first discovered that demons existed.

I packed a bag with a few things that I would need for the trip before psychically making my appearance one that was as close to what I wanted to become with the things that I had managed to gather.

Once I was satisfied with the way I looked I went down and slept by the well for the remaining few hours of that night. The night chilled me almost to death but I fought death off by telling myself I couldn't die before I had attempted what I had dreamed of since my discovery of demons and the rift in the well that would let me enter their time.

When morning came I was woken by the two of them chattering as they approached the well. I stood up and lowered the hood of the black robe I had put on the night before and walked out to greet them.

Kagome was the first to notice me and when she did she let out a small scream at the appearance I had created in the course of a painful night. I laughed as she took in the details with the wonder of what had startled her the most.

I wondered if it was the pentagram I had burned in to my forehead by heating a pendant of mine that I had kept hidden away for months and pressing in to my forehead and then putting around my neck. That had been the most painful part of the night but it may not have been the most terrifying.

It could have been the red contacts I had placed over my eyes so to hide the falsely warm and inviting brown color my eyes were cursed with at my birth. A simple, yet necessary effect if I was to show my sincerity of desire to the one I've come to lust for from their tales of battle.

Maybe it was the silver bracelet around my wrist in the shape of a spider with the eight blood red rubies I had set in to it for eyes. Perhaps she wondered how a child of my age had come to afford such an exquisite piece of custom jewelry.

It could have been my simple yet bold hooded black robe that I wore as I stood before them. My sister always had a fear of hooded robes and pelts ever since she had recounted the first of what came to be many arousing stories for me.

"Souta? What are you doing dressed like that?" She said, speaking slowly as if trying to convince herself that it wasn't really me she was talking to.

"I'm going with you to see if I can find what I fully want. Inuyasha has one of the more vital points but I'm sure I can find someone with all of them in the fudel era." I said with a smile.

"You won't be able to go without a shard and I have all of them right here. Inuyasha is the only one who can make it without a shard." She said, not realizing how wrong she was.

"I stole one from you because I knew you didn't want me going with you. I had to make it so there was no choice for you to not only allow, but keep me near you while I'm trying to find what I want. It doesn't exist in this time but it does in that one so that's were I'm going. Not only that but I have a way of making sure that you can't take the shard from me. I pressed it right in to my chest were my heart is. Take it out and you kill me. I really don't think you could kill your one and only little brother." I smiled when I finished my little speech, just letting the words sink in.

"Kid you have no idea what you've gotten yourself in to but if you want to go I won't stop you" Inuyasha said. I smiled at my sister who looked about to cry.

"At least you don't have to wonder why I didn't want to become a God damned priest" I said.

"Souta, how dare you take His holy name in vein." Kagome was hardly able to choke out.

I laughed and said "Just jump in the damn well."

Kagome shook her head. I think she was afraid of me. I smiled. If she was afraid of a robe, some novelty contacts, a bracelet I sold my body for, and a pair of novelty contacts then I could only think of what she would think of me after I had done what I wanted to do.

I jumped in to the well and saw them jump in after me. When I jumped in I felt something happen to me. It was almost as if the shard took in some of the darkness from the heart, my heart, that it was stuck inside of.

I felt a strange power and knowledge flood through my body. I had realized I was able to summon the powers of the elements themselves with just the though. Apparently my magic was stronger in this time.

By my magic I don't mean rabbits out of the hat or any of that kiddy stuff. I'm talking seances, curses, and things of that nature. In the modern times I was a thorn in a few peoples sides but here I could become what I had longed to become for ever since I first heard of Kagome's tales at the age of eleven. Now I'm fifteen and I see more clearly then I had at any other point in my life.

"You guys said Naraku is able to sense jewel shards, especially when the shards are tainted with evil. Am I correct?" I smiled knowing the answer I would receive.

"Yes, Don't tell me you intend to meet him" Kagome asked me.

"I do but first I'm going to do the reverse of what he did and see what it does to me." I smiled as I watched the weight of my words sink in to them. "That's right. I'm going to injure a demon nearly to the point of death and then eat it pieces of it's flesh off of it's skin."

"You little bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled, drawing his sword and pointing it at me.

I laughed and said "The same holy blood that runs in Kagome's veins is in mine and now is the only time I'm glad for this. I've always wanted to try her little thing out for myself and see if it worked for me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The halfdemon was confused.

"Sit bitch." I said calmly. He fell to the ground and I put a hand to it, chanting a spell as I did so. Suddenly a large hand appeared out of the ground and warped itself around Inuyasha's throat.

"You better try and save him before my creature breaks his neck." I said to Kagome before I used more magic to manipulate the air and carry me away from what I had done. After all what I was going to do was far more important. 


	2. armerments of insanity

Disclaimer: I don▓t own Inuyasha.

I rode on my cloud of air until I heard the sound of a scream of terror. I landed on the ground and saw that it was a village under attack by a demon. I decided that this demon would be the first one to assist in my transformation.

⌠Demon. I challenge you,■ I said to the creature. 

⌠I▓ll devour you, human.■ It said with its mouth open heading towards me.

I summoned a burst of flame in my hand sent it at the demon. "I'll be the one devouring you demon. You shall aid in my transformation to greatness. I will leave this pathetic form of humanity and become what I have desired for the past three years." I said as the blast burned the legs off the demon.

The creature let out a pained scream and I laughed at it's pain. I sent out another blast of fire that killed the demon. The demon was dead and burnt. I tore a chunk out of the demon's dead body and ate it. I felt something inside me change when I took the first bite.

I felt a power flow through my veins and I felt all my sense's taken to a higher plane of sensation. I could see, hear, smell, and feel more. I took a second bite of the dead demon's flesh and I discovered my sense of taste was raised as well. 

I ate as much of demon that I could hold in my stomach and head cheering in the distance. I turned and saw a village of humans cheering. 

I took the red contacts out of my eyes, sensing an opportunity. I turned to face them and saw that they were all smiling. One of the women gave me a hug.

"Thank you, great wizard for defeating the demon. It was plaguing out village for ages. It was preying on our young. Even the most experienced of slayers have fallen before it yet you defeated it like it was nothing. Who and what are you? We must know for this festival will be in your honor." The woman who held me in her arms said.

"I am Souta Higurashi. I'm just another demon slayer though. I use the power of the elements and that's my only weapon. I would se more but it's all I have. It's effective enough in it's own right." I said, trying to manipulate them in to better arming me.

The woman released me from her embrace and an old man walked towards me. He looked me up and down before saying "This boy is marked by a star in a circle. He must be the champion we have prayed for the moon god to send to us."

"I'm not a gift from any god. I'm just a wandering demon slayer." I said trying not to get too deeply involved with them in any way.

"Then you are a human. I was like you many years ago. You must come with me to my hut young Souta. I will bestow upon you the magical armor and sword that I used in my days as a young warrior." The old man took my hand in his and led me to a hut.

As soon as he took my hand I felt something inside of him. He had a very evil aura. I could feel that he knew why I devoured the demon and he wanted to assist my completion to become a demon myself.

We made it to the hut and I got a good look at him. He was about six feet tall with a long gray beard and he had no hair on top of his head. He wore a plain red robe. I realized that the staff he carried wasn't for walking reasons but was a magical staff.

The old man handed me a sword and said, "I shall first give you my sword but this sword is not just any sword."

I took the sword and smiled. It had a purple handle with a blood red blade that almost looked like wet blood. I gave it a swing and smiled. It was light and easy to use yet it looked like it could do some damage. It was the finest katana I've seen in my life. I set on the ground next to me and smiled.

"Thank you. I feel a little uneasy accepting this without knowing your name though." I told the man.

He laughed and said, "My name is Kenichi but you may simply call me Seer Ken as the other young ones do."

"Thank you Kenichi-sama. Now you also said you had some armor that I could use." I reminded him. 

"I've never been referred to with such respect from one of your age. I thank you for your respect. I will bestow upon you the armor that I wore in my battles against the light many years ago." He said as he reached in to a cabinet and showed me a set of armor.

It was blood red with purple skull in the center of the plate and the helmet itself was in the shape of a skull. 

The body was normally shaped like most armor but the arms and gauntlets caught my attention the most out of it. 

The shoulders ended in blades that stuck out at the sides as well as the elbows and the gauntlets had spikes on the knuckles that were hooked so that I would be able to rip someone open with a simple punch. I liked the look of them.

The legs and boots were deadly looking as well. I smiled as I saw the hooked spikes on the knees and at the end of the boots. A kick or punch from this armor could spll then end for just about anyone that I got in to a fight with. 

"Thank you Kenichi-sama but how could I carry this around with me?" I asked him.

He laughed and smiled "You don't need to carry this armor. All I have to do is transfer it over to you and you will be able to summon it on to your body at the thought. I hope you're not afraid to bleed a bit for it. The ritual is simple yet still evil in it's own right.

"What do I have to do for it?" I asked him.

"A ritual known and the blood transfer ritual. Watch what I do to the left eye and do it to the right eye." Kenichi said

"Yes." I said as Kenichi took a small knife in his hand and cut his index finger. He squeezed it until a bit of blood flowed out of it. He rubbed it on to the left eye of the armor and then put the bleeding finger in my face. "We must transfer a bit of blood to and from ourselves as well Souta." He said. 

I gave a nod and took his bleeding finger in my mouth and sucked on it. I loved the bitter metallic taste of blood in my mouth. It seemed to taste even better after I had consumed the demons flesh and taken my senses to a new height.

I felt myself becoming aroused by the taste of the blood and would of continued to suck the blood out of the man's finger if he hadn't taken it out of my mouth.

"Quite the thirsty one are you?" Kenichi laughed as he handed me the knife. I gave a nod as I cut my finger deeply. I rubbed it on the right eye and then offered it to Kenichi.

He smiled as he took my bleeding finger in to his mouth. He sucked on it for a few seconds before he began licking at it while it was in his mouth. I moaned and he removed my finger from his mouth.

"The transfer ritual is done. I'm needed to perform a daily healing ritual at this time but I'll have another slayer who is visiting this village show you around and get you some proper clothing. He should be here in a few moments. Until then you might want to enjoy a bit of sake." Kenichi said as he left the house. 


	3. the festival

Disclaimer: I don▓t own inuyasha

I sat in the small hut admiring the armor that had been given to me by Kenichi-sama and smiled at the thought of what I would do with it. My thoughts became daydreams and then I must of drifted off to sleep because I was aware of a gentle shaking brining me back to reality.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful young man I have ever seen in my life. True he was only human and probably only a few years older then me but I could smell blood on him as well as sense confusion and evil in his heart.

He had black hair that was pulled in to a samurai style ponytail above his head and brown eyes that seemed to be full of emotions that contradicted his aura but I wasn't fooled by them.

He was a little taller then I was with black and yellow armor on. He smiled at me and said "Hello my name is Kohaku. I'm staying here with Kenichi until my master calls me back."

"I'm Souta Higurashi. I've heard of you before. You're the sister of Sango. My sister is her traveling partner Kagome and her stupid boyfriend Inuyasha. I wish I could kill him right here and now." I said

He smiled at me and said, "Any enemy of Inuyasha is a friend of mine. I would say I detest him even more then my master. I'm not sure how he would react to you though so I'll keep you away from him for a while until you grow strong enough to survive in his presence. In the mean time thought we need to change for the festival. Kenichi told me about you on the way to the house to perform the healing of an injured man so I bought you a kimono to wear to the festival that is in your honor."

I took the kimono he had in his hands and looked at it. It was solid black with a red dragon going up the sides of it. I smiled at it.

"We should change now," Kohaku said as he began to remove his armor. I blushed when he was naked in front of me. He was quite large even though he wasn't hard. I wondered how big he would be when he was but quickly pushed the thought out of my head.

"What▓s wrong?" Kohaku asked as he began to put his Kimono on. 

"You undressed in front of me." I pointed out.

"What's wrong with that? We're both males. It's not like one of us is a woman. You should forget about modesty if you want to travel with me. We'll have to be naked in front of each other quite often if we're going to be travel parteners until you're trong enough to face my master ." Kohaku said with a smile.

"I bet you would enjoy it," I said as I pulled my robe over my head with my back turned to him. 

I reached for my kimono and saw it wasn't in my reach.

"You saw me so it's only fair. I have your kimono if you'll turn around and grab it," Kohaku said.

I turned around and saw the he was holding my kimono in his hands. He smiled at me like a cat would a mouse before it killed it. I snatched the kimono out of his hands and out it on with my back to him the entire time. 

When I was fully dressed I turned to face Kohaku. He smiled and said, "You're quite the attractive one. I think I'll keep an arm around you so the ladies don't have their way with you but maybe you would rather have me then one of them anyways."

"I'm not attracted to you at all so don't get any ideas." I said as I took his hand in mine and we went out to the festival.

As soon as we were out there I heard people whispering about us and how slayers were know to be strange and maybe other things that were not friendly. One woman was even brave enough to face us herself.

"You slayers are disgusting. You're flaunting your affections to all the village with no modesty at all. I would rather be at the mercy of the demon then know the boys of this village are seeing an example as the one set by you." She said.

Suddenly everyone was looking at Kohaku and me. I laughed and said "Holding hands is a sign of a friendship. A display of affections would be more like this."

I pulled him close to me and kissed him lightly on the lips. Nothing passionate. It was more of a simple brushing then anything. It could hardly of been called a kiss even.

The woman ran away from us and I looked at Kohaku. His face was red with embarrassment. I smiled. "Pay back is a bitch as they say were I come from." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and said "If you're trying to upset me you've done the opposite." 

I shook my head and realized I was hungry. "Can you find a meat seller? I'm hungry." I asked him.

"Why does it have to be meat? I'm more fond of vegetables and fruits." Kohaku said with a smile on his face.

"Then maybe fried octopus with steamed vegetables?" I asked him. 

"Sounds like a meal to me. I'll have your vegetables and you can have my octopus." Kohaku said.

"I want a little bit of my veggies." I said.

"Something else they say were you come from?" Kohaku asked me confused.

"Yes, short for vegetables." I told him.

"You must come from a strange and far away place." Kohaku said as we walked to the food stall, still holding hands.

"You have no idea of what it's like there." I said with a smile as he paid for the food. 

We went back to Kenichi's hut and ate. After we ate the old man returned to his hut looking exhausted.

"How was the festival boys?" Kenichi asked us with a smile on his tired face.

"It was quite interesting. Nothing like the festivals back were I come from." I said with a smile on my face.

"I enjoyed it. I always get a kiss from someone I desire when I go out to these festivals. This one was no different." Kohaku said looking at me with a taunting look on his face.

I glared at him and Kenichi said "Then you both enjoyed it. You two must get some rest because I have been requested to have the both of you out of here by midday tomorrow. You'll be woken at dawn and then I'll escort you to the boundaries of the village and you'll be on your own from there."

"Thank you Kenichi-sama for the gifts and hospitality." I smiled.

"I'll remember you next time I'm near here." Kohaku said. 

He went to his room leavening Kohaku and I to share his guest room. 


	4. slain and smithted

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I woke up to someone shaking me. I saw Kohaku standing over me with a smile on his face. 

I sighed and said "This can't be good."

His smile grew and he laughed. "What do you mean by that?"

I stood up and said "When ever you smile it's never for anything good."

Kohaku's smile changed to an expression of pity. "I'm sixteen and a demon's demon slayer yet I still know to smile. You're a free kid. Maybe twelve at most and you just get upset when I smile. You need to learn to have some fun."

I glared at him and said "I'm thirteen and I'm nothing but free. All my life they tried to make me in to a fucking priest. The last thing I want to be is a servant, even if it's of a God, because a servant doesn't have anything of their own. I had to do so much shit to get away from them and I'm still afraid my sister is going to catch me and make me go back with her."

Kohaku shook his head and drew me in to an embrace and began to speak softly in to my ear. "I'll make sure that you don't have to go back to that hell of a place you come from. I've never felt this way for anyone else in my life as I do for you. I know we've only known each other for a day but I will protect you from them." 

I looked him in the eyes and said "Let's make sure our sisters, the monk, and most importantly Inuyasha all suffer the most painful deaths we can give them."

He smiled and said "What I had come in here to tell you was that it was almost afternoon and we have to leave the village soon. You slept all day."

I jumped up quickly and Kohaku laughed. 

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Maybe you should get dressed." Kohaku said.

I looked down and saw that I was in nothing but a loincloth. I frowned and eyed the kimono as well as my black robe and I couldn't decide which one to wear.

"Those are the only things you have to wear?" Kohaku asked me.

"My other clotheing didn't suit me so I just have the robe and the kimono." I said.

"Wear the robe. It will make you stand out a lot less and as slayers if we're seen at the wrong time then we die." He warned me.

I gave a nod and began to dress. For some reason now it didn't bother me that he was watching. Perhaps what he had said made me feel more secure. He acted way too loveing and sincere for someody just trying to pull a fly by night.

I had dressed, put my sword on my back, and stood up. "I'm ready to go. Lead the way." I said to Kohaku. He gave me a nod and we left the village.

On the way out I had the urge to hold his hand but I fought it. I would make him think I wasn't interested. It was so much fun to play hard to get with all the guys and girls back home. 

"So were are we going?" I asked Kohaku as we began to walk up a hill and in to some woods. 

"It's my mission to slay the dragon of these woods and have a long bone from it's arm made in to a sword for my master. He wishes for a powerful weapon because he is a powerful demon. The weapon must be made for the warrior." Kohaku said with a smile.

"Then we should put your armor on now to be safe?" I asked him.

"That would be a good idea. Dragons are powerful demons and often have powerful servants." Kohaku said as he began to pull off his kimono and put his armor on. 

I chanted a spell and my armor was on me. I drew out my sword and gave it a few practice swings to see how I could maneuver it with my armor on. The armor didn't hinder my performance at all.

"So you're a wizard and a swordsman?" Kohaku asked me. 

"Only until I can learn more." I said.

Kohaku gave a nod and I was quiet while he finished changing. Once he stood up he pulled a chain sickle out of a his bag as well as a sword of his own and put the sword around his waist.

"Now to hide this bag. Here's the fun part." Kohaku said with his usual smile.

He threw his chain sickle so that it sank deep in to a tree and the he climbed up it with the bag on his back. He hid the bag in the tree and then jumped down. 

When he hit the ground he gave a pull on the chain of his weapon and the sickle came out of the tree. he gave a few quick arm movements and the sickle was in his hand. I watched him do all of this in awe.

"That was amazing." I said.

He gave a small nod and gestured for me to come over to him. I did and he whispered in my ear "Dragons have great hearing. It probably already knows that we're here so watch out for anything that might be coming out of the woods."

"All right." I whispered as we walked through the forest. It was a beautiful place but there was feeling of evil inside it that made me feel comfortable. Evil that wanted to kill me but evil all the same.

I was suddenly pushed to the ground and snapped out of my thoughts by Kohaku. I looked and saw that there was an arrow in the ground by were I was standing.

"Humans make yummy meat for me." Growled a lizard demon holding a bow.

"I think not demon." I said as I sent a burst of flame from my hand and set his bow on fire in his hands. 

The demon ran towards us and I was about to burn it to a crisp when I felt a blow to the back of my head. I fell the ground but didn't lose consciousness.

I drew out my sword and cut off the feet of my attacker. He fell to the ground and I stood up. 

"Curse you Meat!" The club wielding lizard growled at me. I cut the head off of the fallen demon and heard a hissing sound.

I turned to see Kohaku fighting a large snake demon. I shot a blast of fire at it and it was dead immediately. It was roasted alive.

Kohaku turned to me and said "Thanks. I didn't think you would return the favor so soon."

I laughed and said "You're welcome but that fight made me hungry. I know you don't like meat much but I do." 

I walked over to the snake demon and cut a chunk out of it with the spikes on my knuckles. I began to eat the dead snake demon and felt my powers grow even more. I ate until I couldn't hold another bite.

"That's something I've never seen before." Kohaku said. 

I laughed and said "Nothing like fresh demon meat."

"My master, Naraku-sama, was consumed by demons as a human and became a great demon. I'm not sure what consuming demons as a human will do to you. How many have you eaten the flesh of and what powers did you develop from it?" Kohaku asked me.

"I've felt my magic grow stronger and my senses are sharper then they ever were. I can smell the dragon now and sense it's powers. We're going to have to fight for our lives to slay it. Not only that but it's real close to us. I would say it▓s in the end of that cave there.■ I said as I pointed to a cave in the bottom of tree that led deep underground.

⌠Damn the darkness.■ Kohaku whispered as he stepped inside the cave.

I put my hand out in front of me and summoned a fireball in to it. I looked around and saw a large stick. I grabbed it up in my left hand and lit it with the fireball in my right before handing it to Kohaku.

⌠Thank you.■ He said with a smile. 

I shook my head and said ⌠Let▓s just kill this thing and get the hell out of here. I don▓t like what I▓m sensing in here. I would save the thanks for if and when we make it out alive.■ 

As soon as I finished speaking the words I hard a laugh. The kind of laugh that chills even one as evil as myself to the very bone. It could of been the very devil laughing at me and I wouldn▓t of been surprised.

Once the laughter had died down a cold growl of a voice said ⌠It looks like I have some humans to play with. Two scared human children. One facing his fears and the other might as well be dead from his fright.■

I looked at Kohaku and saw that he was hardly able to stand. Not being able to see his target scared him. The demon blood and flesh I had consumed had sharpened my senses to the point were I was able to make out the dragon in the distance.

I saw it charge forwards and make a strike. I grabbed Kohaku and ran out of the cave with the serpentine dragon chasing after us. We made it out of the cave and the dragon was in to the light.

I let Kohaku out of my grasp and he stood beside me quickly. He jumped in to a tree and I charged at the dragon.

I ran quickly at it and sliced at it▓s short legs. I sank my sword through it▓s flesh but was stopped by it▓s thickness. I quickly pulled my blade out and jumped back as the creature gave that evil laugh once more.

⌠Dragon flesh is harder then any metal you can ever hope to possess humans. Your blades can▓t hope to cut my skin and even if you can nothing can break dragon bones. I▓ll devour you pathetic humans.■ The creature growled.

⌠Kohaku distract it for me, I have an idea!■ I shouted in to the trees.

I began chanting a spell as Kohaku jumped from a tree and flung his sickle in to the dragons eye. As the best recovered from the first blow he pulled it out, removing the dragons eye. He ran forwards and struck the beast in it▓s other eye, removing it in the same way.

⌠Back away!■ I shouted to Kohaku who jumped out of the way. I flung a storm of wind blades at the dragon. It▓s arms, legs, and head fell off and blood spilled from it▓s wounds. I smiled at my work.

⌠You fight like a lover of mine but even she couldn▓t do that to a dragon■ Kohaku said with a look of shock on his face.

⌠A lover of yours? Do you mean Kagura?■ I asked, feeling a bit of disappointment.

⌠Yes you must of heard of her from your sister. Kogaome, her name is if I▓m right.■ Kohaku said.

I gave a nod and said ⌠Yes that▓s my sister▓s name. I hate to call her a sister but she is.■

Kohaku looked at the dragon and said ⌠Enough about acquaintances. Now comes the hard part of finding a sword smith who can work something out of a dragon▓s bone.■

I thought for a second before I smiled and said ⌠I have a deal for you if you▓re interested.■

Kohaku gave a nod and said ⌠I▓ll listen to anything but I don▓t know about doing it or not.■

I looked at him and said ⌠There▓s plenty of bones long enough to make a good sword. Let me try to use my magic to make a sword for your master and if I can make one you think he would like then you must introduce me to him as someone who wishes to work for him.■

⌠You▓re far stronger and more worthy to be in my masters presence then I am. IF you can make a sword of royal quality then not only will I introduce you to him as a sword smith but also as a well very powerful slayer. You have three chances to make a sword for him and if you fail then I▓ll go to the demon who made the swords for Inuyasha and his brother.■ Kohaku said.

I smiled. ⌠Thank you. I▓ll be meeting Naraku-sama by the end of the day.■ I said.

I used some magic to burn a large piece of flesh in to ash and mixed it with blood. I then summoned put hand to the ground and chanted out a spell to make the earth compress all around the ash and blood but not mix in with it. 

Only when I was on the brink of exhaustion did I stop the spell. When I broke the magic spell a large pile of dirt fell to the ground. I fell from my position I was in to laying on the ground.

⌠Check the pile.■ I said to Kohaku.

He ran over and searched the pile of dirt for a while until I heard a gasp of surprise. He reached inside and pulled out a large blood red diamond.

⌠This is amusing. I▓ve never seen any kind of magic like this before. I never thought you could use your magic to create anything. You will make a fine accomplice for Naraku.■ Kohku said.

⌠Now I have to make the sword. This is going to be easy. I just need to have a bit to eat and perhaps a drink first.■ I said, eyeing the remains of the dragon.

⌠Would you prefer water or dragons blood?■ Kohaku asked as he pulled out a small bone container and offered it to me.

⌠I▓m only human so I still need water to survive.■ I said as I took the container. I drank from it and passed it back to Kohaku. He took it back and finished off the water.

I cut a large piece out of the dragon▓s tender inner flesh away from the muscle and used some fire magic to cook it. As I cooked it I noticed Kohaku watching me.

⌠Did that fight you as hungry as it did me?■ I asked him once I had cooked a large chunk of the dragon▓s meat.

⌠Yes it did. I think I might try a bit of the meat. I have gained a great deal of respect for you and I take up most offers from those I greatly respect.■ Kohaku said as he looked at the dragon meat.

⌠Good to know.■ I said with a smile as I handed him a piece of the meat. He just smiled like he always did and took a large bite of the meat. His smile grew bigger and he ate the chunk I handed him. 

I cooked and ate another chunk myself. As I ate it I felt satisfied as a usually did after a good meal but no more powerful like I did after eating a demon. 

I supposed that a dragon wasn▓t a type of demon but just a creature of power. I didn▓t think something so highly revered by the religious fools back home could be evil enough to be considered a type of demon.

Once I had finished my meal I looked at one of the long bones and smiled. I picked it up with a small bit of difficulty. 

⌠It▓s a little heavy for me which means that once carved, especially for a great demon like Naraku must be, it will be light as a feather.■ I said as I used the wind to lift the bone several feat off the ground.

⌠I▓m curious to see what you do with this.■ Kohaku said, still smiling as always, as he watched me.

I gave a nod and sent several blades of wind at the dragon▓s bone, looking very briefly in between gusts, carving it in to a European styles long sword. When I was finished carving outt eh sword I smiled at my work. I then used more magic to stick the diamond in to the base of the handle before bringing the sword to my hand.

It was about meter long with a straight blade that had a point at the end that was sharped to the point of being microscopic. The blade was just as sharp and it weighed very little. 

I walked over to the thickest tree I could see and swung the sword at it. It went straight through it and I smiled as I used a bit of magic to create a sheath for it out of the wood and smiled as I put the sword in to it and handed it to Kohaku.

⌠Let▓s go take this to our master. He▓s going to be quite pleased with us.■ Kohaku said. I smiled myself and said ⌠I can see why you▓re always smiling. You have quite the nice life. I think I▓m going to enjoy working for Naraku.■ I told him.

⌠Yes I do. Let▓s head to his palace right now.■ Kohaku suggested.. 

⌠Right. Let▓s go.■ I said as I began to follow him to the place were I hoped to spend the rest of my days. 


	5. I'll come back to you as soon as I can

Authors note: Hey everyone it▓s me Kojiro Rei. I▓m sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out and I▓m equally sorry that it▓s not as long as my other chapters. I▓ve been under a lot of strain with a lot of shit on my mind until today. Here▓s the fifth chapter of Cacophile. I hope It▓s not a disappointment.

"Kohaku?" I asked after we had been walking for what seemed like hours.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Do you think I'll be able to share a room with you if Naraku accepts me as a slayer?" I asked him as we walked up a hill. 

"I don't know. How much do you want to? I'll only allow it if you really want it." Kohaku said. As he said this he stopped walking and turned to face me.

"You want to know what you're going to get out of sharing a room with me don't you?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"It would be nice if I could have a small taste of what's to come." Kohaku said with a smile.

"After you introduce me to Naraku." I told him.

"I will tell him of you but I must not bring you in to his presence before he asks it of me or he will kill us both." He said looking me in the eyes.

I thought about his words for a moment before I gave him a small nod of acceptance. I didn't want to die any time soon and I didn't want Kohaku to die either. 

"I found you, you little bastard." Inuyasha's voice said. I turned and saw my sister and her friends.

I summoned my armor and saw that Kohaku had disappeared. He probably went to put his own armor on.

"Hi sis." I said with a smile.

"I'm no longer your sister. You've become something evil. No familly of mine. At least not untill I can find a way to cure you." Kagome said.

I laughed and said "You really are quite the stupid bitch. Do you honestly think that this would of happened if it wasn't something I wanted? I choose to be evil. I'm going to meet Naraku and become something more then even he is."

"I'm tired of your shit kid. I'll get you back for last time." Inuyasha said as he drew tessiga slowly and unsurely.

"I dare you to try it. I really do." I challenged as I slowly drew out my own blade.

Inuyasha looked at me with a face of several expressions. I smiled as I quickly examined all of them inside my head.

I saw uncertainty as if he was wondering if I was the same child he had met several years ago. Perhaps he didn't want to hurt me.

I saw pity in his eyes. A deep pity that bordered on sarrow. It was like he felt sorry for me. What the fool didn't know was this was what I had wanted from a very young age.

"I've grown far stronger then last time. I've consumed the flesh of several demons and have gained thier strength. I won' have to run after a single attack like last time. I can kill you this time." I said as I pointed the tip of my blade at him.

I heard something approaching fast and so did Inuyasha because he jumped back and shouted "Down everyone."

I watached as Kohaku jumped from a tree and swung his chain scthe. He would of taken Inuyasha's head off if he were just a bit faster. 

He landed beside me and asked "Shall we finish off our sisters with the mutt and the monk?"

"How about we leave them within nches of thier lives, make them beg for death, and leave them to suffer? I think that would be far more fun." I said as I charged Inuyasha.

I ran at him quickly and slashed at his arm trying to chop it off. He was barely able to block it and I was only useing one hand.

"Damn you kid! Think about what you could do with your power! You could use it to help so many people out!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped back and prepared to charge me.

"You think I give a fuck about the rest of the world right now? You're sadly mistaken. This is all about me. This is my rebelion!" I shouted the last bit as I ran for him.

I quickly charged forewards like I was going to stab him in the chest but quickly jumped over him. I landed directly behind him and stuck by blade through the left side of his lower back. 

I quickly pulled my blade out and said "If your anatonomy is anything like a humans then that was your Kidney and you'll bleed to death soon without help."

"You won't kill me kid." Inuyasha said as he tossd Tetsaiga away.

"That sword is you're only hope for survial. I'll be more then glad to grant your death wish." I laughed as I charged him and slashed him agian.

This time I cut at the back his right of were his foot met his heal. I felt my blade tear through his Achillie's Tendon. I spun on my heal and did the same thing to his left leg.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Are you thinking of how long it will take you to die. I don't think I want to tell you. I think I'll just do the same to everyone else." I laughed as I went to kill my sister but I stoped when I heard Kohaku scream.

I saw that he had taken to a duel of swords with his sister. He had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. I glared at my sister who had fired the arrow.

I locked eyes with her before shaking my head and saying, "Big fucking mistake sister. Next time we meet only one of us is walking away." 

She started to cry. "What the wold have you done with my brother? You're a monster?" She asked me.

"I am your brother but don't think the fact that we share the same blood will protect you from me." I said as grabbed her and put my blade against her throat.

"Back off of Kohaku or I'm cutting her head off, Sango." I threatened. She sheathed her sword quickly and Kohaku stumbled over to me, slightly weekend from his injuries.

I tossed Kagome down to the ground and looked at Miroku the monk with a twisted smile and said " If you even think of using that wind tunnel of yours all the blades and spikes on this armor of mine will rip your hands to shreds. You were so unless in this fight. I suggest you get the mutt to some healer before he bleeds to death." I said carefully gathered Kohaku in my arms and lept away from the battle field.

I looked down to see that he had passed out from the loss of blood. If it weren't for the shard in his back he would of been dead. I had to close his wounds.

Once I could no longer smell Inuyasha and his friends I laid Kohaku on the ground. I carefully removed his armor and inspected his wounds. Most of them were minor aside from the arrow in his shoulder and a cut on top of his shoulder.

The injuries were minor to a demon but without any bit of demon blood in him his injuries would take days to heal. I cut one of my finger tips open on the spike of my gauntlet and put it in his mouth, letting my mixed blood enter in to his system.

I watched as almost instantly his wounds healed. I smiled as he slowly opened up his eyes. He looked at me in surprise. I smiled as I slowly took the finger out of his mouth. He looked me in the eyes and smiled that damn smile that was always on his face almost constantly.

"I can't see why you're smiling. You could of died if she cut any deeper. She almost cut the jewel shard out of your body." I said.

He frowned and said "As much as I would like to sit here naked with you looking down at me we have to part ways for a short while. I must take this sword to my master. Don't worry. I'll keep my promise and let him know about you. Wait here for me. I shouldn't be more then a few days." 

"You better be back here in three days or I'm going to hunt you down. My sense of smell has evolved enough for that." I said.

Kohaku put his armor back on and once he had finished he stood up and locked eyes with me. He was looking down at me because he was slightly taller. 

I was surprised when he lifted my helmet from my head. He tossed it beside him and cupped my hin in his hand. He was so close now I could feel his breathe on my ear. "I'll come back to you as soon as I can but you have to promise you won't come looking for me. If you do it will be death for both of us but I promise to return to you." He whispered in my ear before turning to walk away towards Naraku's castle. 

I watched him walk out of my sight. I didn't have to look at his face to know that he had a smile on it. It was one of those things I just knew because he always smiled for me. 


	6. confession and confrentation

It's been a week and three days since Kohaku left and my mind has been drifting to many things with all the free thinking time I've had. First of all to the only lie I told him. Saying I was only thirteen lowered his guard but it was a bad move to make seeing as I've fallen for him whihc is my second realization. I don't know how he'll take the fact that I'm fifteen

Yes I say I've fallen for him and I mean it. I never thought I would love anyone because loving is against my nature but I guess love is something that happens to everyone. If it can happen to someone as cold as I am then it can most surely happen to anyone.

I heard something in the distance and sniffed to get a scent. I smiled as I recognized it. "Welcome back Kohaku." I called out.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, jumping from a tree and landing in front of me.

"I've eaten about twelve more demons since you were left me and also once tends to remember the details of the one they love." I said slowly, trying not to sound nervous when I confessed my love to him.

"So you're saying you love me?" Kohaku asked as sat down on the ground in front of me.

I went down in to a sitting position as well and said "Yes it's true but first there one confession I have to make. It's that I've lied to you once and only once. It's a small lie but it might effect your decision. I'm not thirteen. I'm actually fifteen."

He smiled that smile and said "That wouldn't of made any difference to me but I'm glad you decided to be honest. My answer is that I return your feelings."

I took him in my arms and kissed him on the lips. Not a light brushing like before but an actual kiss. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue inside. He tasted like something sweet but also something that I could only identify as just him.

I pulled away and looked at him. I saw he was smiling at me and I returned it.

"About damn time you learn how to smile." He said.

I gave him a nod and said "Love makes you do some crazy things."

He laughed and said "There's nothing crazy about smiling especially when you're in love. Being in love is a good thing and it makes you happy. A smile shows happiness. Then again a smile can be a thing for just about anything."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Most of the time my smile is a mask. It's a mask of fake happiness to cover my evil deeds I've committed under the service of Naraku. I don't regret what I've done though." Kohaku said as he took my hand.

"What's your next mission?" I asked Kohaku.

"Naraku has requested an acquaintance with the sword smith who created his sword. He had trouble believing it was created by a human younger then myself who gained power from killing and eating demons. He would like to meet you and he says he has quite the treat for you." He said as he led me down a trail.

"Tell me about Naraku. I've only heard from my sister and the mutt about him. I want to hear about him from a servant and a friend of his." I said as I walked past a group of people who were giving us odd looks.

"He's a great and powerful demon who rewards loyalty and a job well done but as one of his other servants learned the hard way he doesn't take betrayal lightly." Kohaku said and his smile disappeared.

"What happened to him and was it someone you cared for in any way?" I asked wanting to know more.

"She tried to get someone to kill Naraku which was a foolish thing because she was an incarnation of him. He absorbed her back in to his body and he is now stronger then he was before and she's gone. I did like to spend time with her and we were at one point lovers but she's gone now and I wish I never spent any time at all with knowing that she was planing to kill the one who gave her life. She was an ungrateful bitch and the castle is better off without her." He said.

We walked in silence until we heard screams. I looked and saw a large white dog destroying a village.

"It's Sesshomaru. He's an angry and insane dog demon. Inuyasha's older brother. He had a young human girl he kept as a companion but she was killed by a human thief and since then he baled all humans. He has no purpose or alliances. An enemy to Naraku and just about everyone else." Kohaku said wish a shudder.

"Shall we kill him then?" I asked as I summoned my armor.

"He scares me. It's not something I like to admit but he does. I'll stay back here and get you if things start to look bad." Kohaku said as he headed for the trees

I ran at the giant dog and drew out my sword. "Sesshomaru I challenge you in the name of Naraku!" I shouted.

He turned in to a beauty of man and I wondered how dangerous he could be in this form. He drew out a long sword and pointed it at me.

"You, a human, are choosing to take a side with a demon who cares for nothing and nobody but himself. You are more of a piece of trash the my half breed brother. I'm going to enjoy killing you." Sesshomaru said as he swung his sword at me.

I blocked it but had to use both hands. Unlike fighting Inuyasha I was going to have to put out a lot of effort to win this battle.

I jumped back and summoned the power of fire and lit the blade of my sword. I swung it rapidly sending a storm of fireballs at Sesshomaru.

He quickly dodged ever fireball I sent at him and laughed at me. "You're going to have to try harder then that to hurt me human." Shsshomaru said as he charged me.

I brought my blade up and was barely able to block his slash. He was far stronger and faster then he appeared to be in the beginning of our fight but I wonder how smart he was.

I pretended to attempt to force his blade away from me while I summoned hands of earth from the ground to grab his legs and hold him in place.

"Look down." I laughed as I jumped away from him.

"Filthy wizard." He said as he tried to break free of the hands of magical rock that were around his legs.

"No use breaking free." I said as I once again lit the blade of my sword and sent a storm of fireballs at him.

I heard him yelp as they hit him. I laughed as I sent another storm at him drawing more yelps of pain. I stopped and smiled at him.

"As delicious as you may be I'm not really hungry at the time. I think I'll be fine with just arm." I said as I smiled at him.

He tried to reach for the sword that he dropped but couldn't. I had injured him too much for him to fight.

"I'm thinking two things Sesshomaru. The first is that I kill you, take your swords, eat one of your arms, and let your corpse burn for everyone to smell. The second one which I think I'll do is this."

"I'll cut off both of your arms. One for my lunch and one to give to Naraku as proof that I can hold my own against a powerful demon lord." I said as I sliced his arms off. They fell to the ground and I smiled as he let out a how of pain.

"I'm in a good mood right now. I'll burn them shut so you don't bleed to death." I said as I flung a small fireball in to each of his shoulders drawing out another howl of pain from him.

"Next I'm going to take your swords." I said as I took them. I held up the Tokygen and smiled. "A very powerful blade made from the fangs of one of Naraku's incarnations if I recall correctly. It would do well to nod or shake your head." I said.

Sesshomaru gave a nod.

I retrieved his other sword and said "The Tensiga. The sword that can recover a hundred lives in a single swing. Also the only thing that's kept you alive for this long. Your brother just might kill you out of pity next time he sees you. I bid you farewell Lord Sesshomaru. I just remembered to tell you my name is Souta Higurashi."

I put the swords at my belt and walked back over to were Kohaku was hiding in a tree. "He's harmless now. He has no arms, can't move from he's standing and I took his swords."

Kohaku jumped from the tree and drew me in to a hug. He kissed me on the cheek and said "I feel safer around you then I do even around Naraku."

I smiled back and said "I'm just having a little fun is all. Picking off your's and Naraku's enemies seems to be a big play day."

"Let's get back on our way then." Kohaku said.

"I have to eat first. Shame I have to save one of these arms for Naraku. Sesshomaru smelled great when I was hitting him with the fireballs." I said as I quickly cooked an arm.

"You can eat them both. He can tell when someone is telling him a lie or telling him the truth." Kohaku said.

"Looks like I'm having a big lunch then." I said as I cooked the other arm.

I ate the two arms. They were the sweetest meat I had ever eaten. Not only that but I was able to chew on them for several minutes because of the muscle that was inside of them.

When I had eaten everything but the bones I tossed them in the air and used the wind to make them in several small throwing stars. I put them in a pouch of my robe after I had sent my armor away.

"Now I'm ready to get back on the way." I said as I took Kohaku's hand and we resumed our walk to Naraku's castle.


	7. a meal

Authors note: The earlier chapters of this fic was me setting things up and getting everything in place. This is the part were everything goes off in to a part of my mind I didn't even know existed. If you think you can take it then read on.

I looked at the mountian Kohaku had led me to and he said "Naraku's castle is on top of this hill. I hope you can ake it through the miasma. I can cause several unpleasant effects on those not used to it."

I gave a nod and said I'll be fine."

We beagn to climb up the hill and the hihger we got I felt sicker. I stoped beacuse of the urge to throw up. I leaned over and emptyed my stomach on the ground. I looked and saw a mixture of chewed flech, stomach acids, and blood.

I looked up at Kohaku who frowed. "Are you sure you're all right to walk?" He asked me with care and worry in his voice.

"If I die at this point I'm I'll see you in hell so I'm not worried about being away from you but I would like to see Naraku." I said trying to smile.

"You won't die with the sarhd in your body." Kohaku said.

"Then I guess I'll go on. Sicne I won't die I have nothing to worry about but I would like a bite to eat to recover my strength." I said.

"Naraku will have a treat for you when you get to the top. He didn't tell me what it was but he said you would love it." Kohaku said.

I walked on untill I felt soemone shakeing me.

I looked around and realised I had passed out. I woke up on an iron bed with blood red satin sheets. I saw Kohaku standing over me shaeking me.

"You passed out on the way and I carried you here. Naraku would like to see you. He also requested I give you this to wear. " Kohaku said asking me a small package.

"What's in it?" I asked him.

"I'm forbidden to look inside of it. I was told to give it to you to wear and then wait outside untill you had put it on. As soon as your're dressed come outside and I'll wait for you." Kohaku said, leaving the room.

I opened the package and saw that it was a lovely Kimno. It was made of a light and comforatable purple material with with a large black spider on the back. I put it on tied the obi and smiled as I hung my swrod from my back and went outside the door.

"No sword. Naraku dislikes weapons worn in his caslte." Kohaku warned.

I sighed, took it off, and put it on my bed in my room.

"Can you take the sword off of our bed?" kohaku asked me with a smile.

"Our bed? I'm sleeping in your bed?" I asked him.

He smiled, took my hand, and said "Yes I am now let's go see Naraku and but I want to warn you he's not in his human form. I'm the only one he ever allowed to see him in that stae but he asked you to see him immedetly."

I gave a nod and let him lead me down but I stoped when I heard a scream coeming from a room. I let og of Kohaku's hand and went inside the room.

I saw a young human girl straped to a bed naked. I watched as a another small girl who apperaed to be my age dressed entirely in whit with white hair walked over with a scalpal in her hand.

The girl in white stuck something in the human girls mouth and I watched as blood and body flids were drained from her body by this tube. As she was being drained of her fluids the girl in white cut her stomach open.

I threw up from disgust but was still compelled to watch what happened. The girl in white began cutting away and pulling the humans insides out of her body, setting them on a table but paused to look over at me.

"Who is this boy Kohaku?" The girl asked looking at me.

"Hello Kanna. His name is Souta and he wishes to work with me as a slayer for Naraku." Kohaku said.

"When will I be operating on him?" Kanna asked Kohaku.

"Naraku himself is going to perform the operation only if Souta wishes for it. If he agress some of Narakus own blood and organs will be put inside of his body. He's not going to become a meal for anyone either. Also Naraku wishes for you to meet him in his chambers as soon as you finish this operation and prep the organs for him to feast on. You will be delviering them to him in his recovery chambers." Kohaku said.

Kanna gave a nod and went to work on gutting the still liveing human girl. Kohaku and I walked away and his smile disappeared.

"You seem upset abotu something." I said.

"Naraku is killing all of his incarnatiosn because he's found the wonly two servants he needs. Her fate is the worst of all of them. I pity her but at the same time I'm glad for whats going to become of her remains." Kohaku said smiling agian and retakieng my hand.

We walked to a chamber were I felt the most evil presence I have ever felt in my life. I looked and saw a mass of tenticales wiht a human head and torso on them. I was certian that it was Naraku.

"Hello Kohaku and you must be Souta." Naraku said pointing a tenticle at me.

"I am." I said, feeling a slight trace of fear.

"This world is in need of a half another half demon like myself. I see that are going in the direction of becomeing one by consumeing the flesh of demons. I was consumed by demons as a human and they became a part of me. Your way seems to be quite effective but you will always have those human innards inside of you. I would like to offer you a faster method." He said as he climbed from the mass of tenticles emerging as a very attractie human looking man man.

Kohaku handed him a kimon whihc he put on and I said "I'm quite interested in what you have to offer."

Naraku looked behind me and said "Thank you for the meal Kanna."

I looked to see the white clad demoness behind me. She palced the organs and a glass of waht appeared to be body fluids infront of Naraku.

He smiled at the Kanna and said "Bring Kohaku his meal now. The three of us are going to be eating in here." She gave a nod and left the room.

"I'm going to let you eat a part of me Souta. My incarnation Kanna's flesh will be your meal. Since the two of you are close in size if you so wish it I can put her demons innards in your body. That's your reward for craftiong me such a fine weapon." Naraku said.

"I accpet your offer. My only request is that I'm not consous while the operation takes place." I said.

"Kohaku how about after our meal you can infrom him of your state befroe he makes his choice." Naraku said.

I looed at Kohaku in confusion before he noded at Naraku and said "Good idea."

Kanna came in carrying a plate of steamed vegetables whihc she sat down in front of Kohaku. He smiled at her and said "Thank you it looks delsicous."

Kanna gave a nod and asked "Was anything else you needed Master Naraku?"

Naraku gave a smiled, pulled something out of his cloack and squeezed it. It crushed in to noithing and as it was crushed Kanna fell tot eh ground screaming in pain and voilently falied around untill she laid still and silent.

"You may feast upon the flesh of my incarnation and then her innards will be placed inside your body Souta. You will then be as much of a demon as I myself am." Naraku said.

"Thank you." I said, smileing at him.

"Now that we have all our food let's enjoy our dinner." Kohaku said. 


	8. I give you my heart

Authors note: This is the final chapter. I would like to warn all of you readers out there that this chapter will contain something that, as far as I know, has never been put in a fanfiction. I▓m going to cross almost all of my lines here so I hope all of you enjoy this.

I finished my meal and I made my decision right then and there. I made a small gesture to draw attention to myself and said ⌠I decided I want the operation right now. I think I want to stay awake for it as well because I want to witness my final transformation.■

Naraku smiled and said ⌠Very well then but first you I will leave you a bit of time with Kohaku because he hasn▓t been completely honest with you I▓m afraid. He would like to come clean with you about a few things before this happens.■

I looked at Kohaku in confusion as Naraku left the chamber. He began to cry so I drew him in to an embrace. ⌠What▓s wrong?■ I whispered in to his ear.

⌠Naraku wants a complete jewel.■ Kohaku sobbed pushing me away from him.

I looked him deep in the eyes as the realization set in. I realized that he had sold me to Naraku and I was going to be the demon▓s next meal.

⌠So we▓re both going to die then?■ I asked him.

Kohaku▓s sobbing went in to full blown crying and I took him in my arms. ⌠I▓m so sorry. If I had known it would end like this I would never of brought you here. I thought I could live a life were I was loved. Instead I find out the man who raised me for the past few years was planning on killing me after I completed this last task for him.■ He choked out.

⌠as long as I know I have your heart in the end I▓ll be more then willing to face eternity in hell as long as I can have one moment of heaven with before I go there. I said as I kissed him on his lips, causing him to go silent.

When I broke off the kiss he picked up a knife. ⌠I▓ll give you my heart. I▓ll let you take it with you to the end.■ He said as he cut two crisscrossing lines on his chest and handed the knife to me.

⌠Do you want me to remove your shard before or after I do this to you?■ I asked him.

⌠I deserve the pain the will come from it. I▓ve done so much evil I fear I▓ll be sent to a place worse then Hell.■ Kohaku said as he began to cry again.

⌠I▓ll be the one burning in Hell, Kohaku. I▓m truly an evil person. You▓re a kind hearted young man who was manipulated by evil. If I had never come to this time then this wouldn▓t have happened. I hope you can forgive because you▓re only going to get half your wish. I will accept your heart but I▓ll end you▓re suffering before I do it.■ I said trying to comfort him.

⌠Is there anything more I can do for you?■ Kohaku asked me, offering the me the knife. 

⌠When my sister gets up there tell her I▓m sorry.■ I said as I took the knife he offered to me.

⌠I promise.■ He whispered as he kissed me one last time. I plunged the knife in to his back and cut the shard out of him. I watched in morbid fascination as he suddenly collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

⌠Now for me to keep my promise to you my love.■ I said as I kissed his cold, dead lips. I broke off the kiss and cut open his chest.

As I cut his chest open I allowed myself to cry since he couldn▓t see the hurt and anger he caused me. I loved him too much to hurt him by showing what I felt for him even after what he had done to me.

Once I had cut away all the flesh I broke his ribs cage apart and looked at his heart. I took it gently in one hand as I carefully cut it free of the veins and arteries that were barely holding it in place.

My tear, which small trickles seconds before turned in to the most intense crying I▓ve ever done in my life as I ate his heart raw.

I placed the knife over my chest and cut my shard out of my own heart. As I bled to death I crawled over to Kohaku and pressed my lips against his for one final kiss. As the last of my life slipped away I heard Naraku laughing. 


End file.
